


Rushed

by Sue Corkill (mscorkill)



Series: Rushed [1]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-28
Updated: 2012-04-28
Packaged: 2017-11-04 10:49:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/393009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mscorkill/pseuds/Sue%20Corkill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam won't be rushed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rushed

**Author's Note:**

> I was just reminded I wrote this, so this posting is more to have it in my LJ. Written for the 2007 Porn Battle. Sam & Jack (who else??), Adult
> 
> Originally posted February 2009.

RUSHED

“I won’t be rushed.”

“Who’s rushing you?” he murmured, his lips gliding along her jaw, one hand clutching her hip while the other worked its way under her blouse, his fingers tracing random patterns on the smooth skin of her back.

“I mean it, Jack.” Sam gasped quietly when his teeth closed not so gently on her ear lobe.

He leaned back slightly, his eyes faintly amused, the hand on her hip flexing lightly. “After eight years this is rushing?”

When he put it like that she realized how silly it sounded. She wouldn’t be here with him, at his cabin long after the guys had left, if she hadn’t already decided. And she wasn’t sure why she suddenly had cold feet, unless somewhere deep inside she was still afraid that she was making yet another colossal mistake when it came to men. But then this wasn’t just any man, this was Jack.

Her lips curved in a slow smile and she looped her arms around his neck. “Well, now that I think about it, maybe you’re right.” Closing the slight gap between them, she brushed her lips against his, catching his lower lip between her teeth and tugging lightly before murmuring, “It’s not rushing at all.”

The amusement on his face faded into a look of such fierce desire that she felt her knees go weak. She melted against him when his arms tightened around her and his mouth fastened on hers in a kiss that left no doubt as to his intentions. Which curiously enough, now corresponded completely with hers. 

So Sam didn’t think it was rushing when she broke free from the kiss and grabbed his hand, dragging him down the hallway to his bedroom. Nor was it rushing when she immediately began pulling and tugging at his shirt, both of their hands getting helplessly tangled in buttons, sleeves and bra straps before they tumbled by mutual assent to the bed. She didn’t think it was rushing when he didn’t waste anytime, his large body covering hers almost instantly, her arms and legs instinctively accommodating him.

He loomed over her, propped up by one arm while his free hand ran in a sweeping caress down her side, curving over her hip and pulling her leg up further before probing delicately through her already slick folds. “Not rushed?” he commented with just the slightest grin. 

“Not at all,” she murmured huskily, stroking her hands lazily down the smooth muscles on his back, before doing her own investigation and measuring the extent of his readiness, his penis hot and throbbing in her hand. She caressed him for long moments, caught up in the wonder of finally touching him…being with him. After all the heartache of the last few months, she felt an unexpected peace fill her and she had no doubts.

“Sam.” He groaned, his hand closing over hers and stilling her insistent caresses.

“Yes,” she whispered, responding to the need she heard in his face and saw burning in his dark eyes. Lifting her hips, she guided him, consumed by the passion that had survived so much, for so long. She was shattered by the sheer intimacy of at last being joined with him, feeling him stretch and fill her, cradling his hard body as they moved together in the frenzied rush of a desire that was no longer denied.

Sam cried out with pleasure, not sure why she was caught by surprise when the fireworks exploded around them, leaving contrails of ecstasy in their wake. Jack groaned harshly, thrusting heavily into her as he too was caught up in the primal moment. Little stars still danced before her eyes as she lay gasping beneath her lover’s now lax body, which didn’t surprise her at all. All things considered, she would have expected the sun to go super nova. 

Jack stirred and she reluctantly released her hold him, curling up against his side when he rolled off her. One of his hands moved lazily through her hair and she smiled with contentment, nestling closer. 

“Next time will be better,” he murmured over her head.

“This time wasn’t so bad.”

She gasped his name when he shifted suddenly and she found herself flat on her back, staring up at him. “Not so bad?” he rumbled, his eyes clearly teasing.

 

“Well,” she grinned up at him, feeling better than she had in weeks. “Not too bad considering we were rushed and all….”

THE END


End file.
